Testing
by supergirl3684
Summary: 2ND IN THE DannyMac SERIES...Danny is testing Mac and Mac doesn't know why. This is a fatherson relationship...WARNING: Contains spanking of Adult don't like, don't read!
1. Testing Begins

**Testing **

**Summary:** Sequel to Misunderstanding. Mac warned Danny that if he acted like a child, then he would be spanked like one. Danny's not too sure he believes Mac...he thinks Mac will up and leave him like every one else...Mac decides to show him different.

**A/N:** This story will take three to four postings. I hope to decide by the next time I post...which will be this weekend.

**Thanks:** To Shot for the idea and to Tracy, Mary Anne, and Jen for the wonderful reviews!!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CSI: NY or anything CSI: NY related.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue:**

Danny hated the case and even more then the case he hated Stella. If Stella hadn't opened her big mouth then he wouldn't be in the position he was in…or so he thought. He hated Stella for going to Mac. Even more he hated that Stella seemed to have told Mac _everything_.

Right now though what Danny hated even more then Stella was a mad Mac. Why? It was a mad Mac that dragged him to his house. It was a mad Mac who said something about him being…grounded. It was a mad Mac who swatted his backside a dozen times. And finally because it was a mad Mac who stuck him where he was…in the living room…nose in the corner.

Mac sat on his couch, newspaper in hand. He wasn't really reading the paper; he was alternating between looking at Danny to make sure he hadn't moved and re-thinking about what Stella had told him.

**-- FLASHBACK –**

"Do you have sec, Mac?" Stella asked obviously nervous.

"Of course," Mac answered. "What the matter?"

"It's Danny…look Mac, I don't want cause any more problems between you two but Danny's really not acting right."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Mac suggested.

Stella nodded her head and began her tale. She told of how Danny had gotten in the face of a gypsy cab driver, accusing the man of killing his passenger. How Danny had come close to exchanging blows with the man. How she had, had to tell Danny to control himself or go wait in the car for her to be done…Danny had gone to the car.

She quietly told Mac how Danny had questioned her every move; asking whether most of her actions were really necessary. She told Mac how Danny had yelled at Adam until she had finally dragged him away. And last she told Mac how Danny had called her…well; let's just say it rhymed with witch.

**-- END FLASHBACK –**

Mac looked back up at the boy in the corner. "Are you ready to talk calmly?" He asked.

Danny nodded his head and waited. The truth of the matter was he was still angry but he would keep his temper in check if it meant getting out of the corner.

"Come and sit down." Mac ordered. Danny walked over to the sofa and sat beside Mac. "Why don't you tell me what happened to get you so worked up about the case you and Stella had finished?"

Danny hesitated but seeing Mac reach to him and knowing that it could only mean that Mac would spank him, held up his hand to halt Mac's actions.

"I – I don't like gypsy cab drivers in general but the one from the case just looked…he reminded m – me of the guy that beat up my dad. It just set me on age and I got mad and me and the driver started to argue."

"Why have you been giving Stella a hard time?" Mac asked.

"She treated me like I was a child and not her co – worker." Danny replied softly.

Mac put his arms around the younger man. He understood what Danny had told him. He also understood that he couldn't let Danny get away with his behavior.

"I will talk to Stella in the meantime you go to work, you come home, and that's it. For the next two weeks consider yourself grounded. That means you go work, come home, there's no going out, and no taking extra shifts, no phone calls in or out unless it's work related, you better not leave the apartment unless you ask me first; if you do I will know the reason why. Do you understand?" Mac asked firmly.

"Yes," Danny answered.

------------------------------------------------

**1 WEEK LATER**

Mac could hear raised voices coming from the lab. With a sigh he entered the room and glared at Stella and Danny who were face to face yelling at each other.

"What going on?" Mac asked sternly.

"Mac, I'm trying…I swear I am but call him off before I forget myself and protocol and hit him!" Stella yelled.

"Both of you back up…NOW!" Mac too yelled. "I don't know what's going on here but both of you solve it before I do. Danny, go to my office; Stella keep working."

Mac stood still and watched as Danny walked towards his office and Stella turned back to what she had been working on.

When he'd calmed down Mac turned to Stella, "What happened?"

"Nothing," she answered.

Mac glared at her but still she refused to answer. Before Mac could say anything else Flack walked in. "Stel, are you…" Flack faltered when he was Mac.

"I want to know what's going on and I want to know now." Mac said harshly.

Flack looked at Stella and seeing that she wasn't going to answer decided he would. "When we went out earlier today Danny went in with swat; we told him _not_ to Mac but he didn't listen."

Mac said nothing as he stormed to his office. "What the hell were you THINKING?"

Danny stared at Mac in shock. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You went in with S.W.A.T!" Mac yelled. He took a deep breathe knowing he was too angry to talk with Danny. "Go find something to do; you're confined to the lab for the rest of the day."

"What?" Danny exclaimed.

Mac continued as if he never heard the younger man. "I suggest you start your goodbyes early because you have twenty minutes to get home once your shift is over."

"It takes thirty minutes easy Mac and you know it!" Danny yelled.

Mac rose in eyebrow in quiet warning, "I think that when you get home can put yourself in the corner till I get there. Do you understand?"

Danny shook his head. Mac stood up and took a warning step to him but it didn't seem to make difference to the younger CSI.

"You will stand in the corner until I let you out. Do you understand?" Mac asked harshly.

"I won't," Danny said, crossing his arms in finality.

"No?" Mac asked. "Maybe I can change your mind."

Mac reached him in one step. Before Danny could react Mac spun him around and laid two stinging swats to his backside.

"OW!" Danny couldn't help but yelp.

"You will stand in the corner until I get home. Do you understand?" Mac asked for the third time.

"That's n – not…" Danny's voice faltered as Mac, hearing further protest, landed another 2 swats to his backside.

"Do…you…under…stand?" Mac asked again slowly…a warning in his tone.

"Yes," Danny answered shakily.

Mac nodded his head and Danny all but ran out of the office. Mac sat down at his desk and started some paperwork trying to calm his nerves.

-----------------------------------------

Danny left Mac's office and looked around. He was glad when he realized no one saw Mac swat him. 'He had no right to do that.' He thought as he stormed into the locker room. After calming down he went back to Adam's lab.

"Hey Adam…" He began.

"Danny," Adam said softly.

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean what I said." Danny told him.

Adam gave him a lop sided grin, "Yeah, I know. Want to help?"

Danny nodded, glad to have something to do. The two worked quietly side by side. It wasn't until Adam left the lab and then came back twenty minutes later with a pizza that Danny realized that Adam knew he was confined to the lab.

"Who told you?" Danny asked embarrassed.

"No one; I saw you and Stella going at it and then I saw you leave and Mac leave minutes later…obviously mad. I kinda put two and two together." Adam answered. "Don't worry about it Danny; I won't tell anyone."

Danny nodded and blushed but said nothing as he began to eat.


	2. TROUBLE

For Danny the rest of the day went too quickly. He went to the locker room and got his coat, stopping by Adam's lab before leaving.

"Hey Adam…uh…thanks." Danny mumbled. Adam gave his friend a smile and nodded.

All too soon Danny found himself in front of Mac's apartment. 'Home sweet home,' he thought wryly to himself. He was surprised to find that he couldn't make himself walk into the house.

To have Mac put him in the corner was one thing but to have to put himself in the corner was something else. Something he just couldn't do. 'He gonna kill me,' he thought to himself as he drove away from the building.

Danny wasn't sure where he was going and was surprised to find himself at a club called "The Scene". Not waiting to second guess himself Danny walked into the club and ordered himself a beer.

Realizing he would need some more 'courage' before facing Mac, Danny tossed some bills on the bar. "Give me shots and beer; what ever I can get with this." Danny said as he pushed the money towards the bartender.

An hour later, an already buzzed, Danny stumbled out of the club and into a cab. "Where do you want to go sir?" The cabbie asked.

"So long as it's somewhere I can get drunk I don't care." Danny replied.

The cabbie nodded and smiled as he drove Danny to a bar called "The Drunken Llama". Danny staggered out of the cab and into the new bar with a smile. He placed some money on the bar and told the bartender the same thing he told the other. "Give me as many shots and beer as I can buy with this."

Danny continued to drink…and get loud. Another patron finally got annoyed.

"Will you shut up?" The man yelled.

"Why the hell don't you make me?" Danny taunted.

"My pleasure," The man replied.

The fight began before Danny knew what was happening. Getting punched to the stomach Danny bent over grunting. He came back up and popped the man on the jaw. The man retaliated by punching Danny's left eye. Danny got a punch to the man's kidneys before the bartender stopped the fight.

"I don't allow fighting in my bar!" The man bellowed. "James, you know better that…get out of my bar! You," the man said turning to Danny, "give me the name of someone I can call to come get you."

"Screw you," Danny said trying to get out of the man's grip.

Shrugging his shoulders the man took Danny's wallet out of his pocket. "CSI huh…well, I know someone who can help me." The man pulled Danny along side him as he walked to the phone. "Hey, Ste, I got a man here…wallet says his name is Danny Messer…oh, so he is one of yours…he got into a fight with James…yeah…I sent James home. Can you come and get the boy, Ste…yeah…we'll be waiting for you." The bartender turned and looked down at the younger man whose arm he was gripping. "Ste's on the way; until then, you sit here. If you so much as move a muscle…" The man left the threat unfinished.

Danny glared at the man and grabbed the beer he'd been working on and took a few swallows. The bartender said nothing as he went back to work and kept an eye on his young charge. It was almost fifteen minutes before the bartender saw the person he called.

"Took you long enough Ste," the man said.

"Sorry Johnny; I was already in bed when you called." The person answered.

Danny's head shut up as he recognized the voice. "Stella?"

Danny turned and met Stella's glare. His jaw opened slightly to find that he was correct. Stella turned away from him and talked with Johnny. After a few minutes she gave the man a hug and turned to back to the younger CSI.

"Come on Danny; I'll take you home." She sighed.

"NO! Please Stel, don't make me go." Danny began to plead; the liquor taking hold of him. In that second he started to fear Mac's reaction.

Stella looked at him in shock. "What's the matter? Why don't you want to go home?"

"He's gonna be so mad at me. Please Stel…I can't face him now." Danny answered.

"Face who Danny? I don't understand." She told him.

Stella was shocked to see tears in Danny's eyes. She knew then how drunk he was; Danny didn't show emotions like he was showing at that moment. Not knowing what else to do she called Flack.

"Hey Flack, it's Stella. I need some help."

"I'm kinda busy right now. Can it wait?" Flack asked.

"Ummm….well…it's kind of important." Stella replied.

"I know Stel and I'm sorry to have to say no but…Mac went home and Danny wasn't there. He looked at Danny's apartment but he's not there either…." Flack began.

Stella interrupted him, "Danny's why I'm calling. He's here with me."

"What? I've been looking for the kid for over an hour!" Flack yelled.

"Well, I didn't know that. I got a call from a friend that there'd been a fight and Danny was involved. I got here and offered to take him back home but he started to freak on me." Stella told him.

"Where are you?" Flack asked.

"We're at the Drunken Llama. You want me to bring him home?"

"No, Mac and I are on the way. Don't tell Danny Mac's coming." Flack ordered.

The two hung up and Stella looked at Johnny. "Can I get two coffees?" She asked.

Johnny gave her the coffees and she forced one on Danny who had gone silent. Stella kept her eye on the younger man, worried about what ever was causing his reaction. It took Flack and Mac twenty minutes to get to the bar.

Stella heard her name being called and turned around. She waved at Flack who looked from her to Danny before moving to the side to let Mac pass him.

"Danny," Mac called gently having been apprised of Danny's reaction to going home.

Danny turned and looked at Mac; a hint of fear and tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mac; I'm so sorry," He said, tears finally falling down his face.

Mac didn't say anything as he walked up to the younger man and hugged him. "It's ok, son…it's ok." Mac said as he walked Danny out of the bar and into his car. After making sure Danny was secured in the back seat, Mac turned to Stella.

"Thank you," he said.

"It wasn't a problem Mac." Stella replied. "I'll take Flack home." She told her boss seeing that Flack suddenly looked nervous. Mac nodded his head, shook hands with Flack, and got into the car.

Stella turned to Flack, "What the hell is going on?"

"Let me buy you a beer and we can talk." Flack said.

-------------------------------------------

Mac led Danny into the house and into his bedroom. There was no hesitation in Mac's actions as he helped Danny change into his pajamas and lay in bed. After pulling the covers over Danny's shoulders Mac laid on top of them, putting an arm around the younger man.

"Go to bed son. We can talk in the morning." Mac told him.

Danny closed his eyes and curled against Mac. 'Tomorrow's gonna come to soon' was his last thought as he fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Day After

**Thank you:** to Halo N Horns for all her WONDERFUL help. Thank you for being so patient and willing to assist me! And for not getting angry or impatient with all my "I'm stuck!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny slowly opened his eyes; wishing that the yesterday had been nothing more then a nightmare. The pounding in his head let him know it wasn't. He slowly rolled to his back and as scenes from the night before came to him, he couldn't help but groan.

'I am an idiot,' he thought to himself. Covering his eyes with his arms he couldn't help but turn red of the thought that he had started to cry in front of Stella. "Can it get any worse?" He asked himself out loud.

"I think it can," a voice answered from the doorway.

Danny turned his head and stared at Mac with wide eyes. He barely stopped himself from saying a few 'colorful' adjectives.

"How much trouble am I in?" The younger man asked.

"Let's just worry about feeling better first." Mac answered as he handed Danny three aspirin and a glass of water. "When your done with the water come on out. I have soup made…and YES you have to eat it." Mac's voice was stern.

Danny nodded his head in understanding and did as he was told. After a quick detour to the bathroom, Danny found his way to the kitchen. Mac was putting soup into some bowls.

"Sit down Danny." Mac told him firmly.

Danny sat and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

Mac held up a hand to silence the younger man. "I want you to eat the soup and sandwich. When you are done, I want you to go back to bed. I'll wake you a couple hours. From there you will take some more aspirin and take a shower. _After_ that we will talk."

Danny again nodded his head in understanding; this time though, he had to fight back his tears. He hated the thought of a Mac being mad at him. 'Why do I always mess up?' he questioned himself.

Mac could see Danny's expression and felt bad. Yes, he was angry…yes, he was disappointed that Danny hadn't listened to him…still though. Mac went and laid a gentle hand on Danny shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright." Mac told him.

Danny looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so, so sorry Mac."

"I know Danny; eat for now, we can talk later." Mac's voice was gentle.

Danny began to eat and soon found himself done. Mac helped him back to his room and soon Danny was sound asleep. Mac had hoped to use the time to calm himself down and think out Danny's punishment but his doorbell rang and he quickly went to see who was there.

"Stella," Mac said as he motioned for the female CSI to come in.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." She replied hesitantly.

"Not at all; what can I do for you?" Mac asked.

"I was hoping we could we talk…about Danny." Stella answered.

---------------------------------------------------

After hanging Stella's coat in the closet Mac headed for the kitchen calling over his shoulder, "Would you like some coffee?"

Stella followed him. "Yes, please," she replied.

Mac started to get the coffee ready while Stella sat and got herself as comfortable as she could. Mac set out the cream and sugar before pouring them each a mug of coffee.

"So, what can I do for you Stella?" Mac asked.

"Last night when I told Danny I'd take him home, he became frightened. He was obviously scared and said 'he's gonna be so mad'. I didn't realize until after I'd talked to Flack that he was you." Stella looked the older man in the eyes.

Mac said nothing; he simply raised an eyebrow as if asking, 'What's your point'?

"Mac, he acted like a child who was going home to angry father after he got caught smoking in the boy's bathroom and not like a man who's in his late twenties…" Stella's voice trailed off as a figure stumbled into the kitchen.

"Mac…" The figure whined.

Mac was out of his seat in flash, his arms snaking around the figure's shoulders. "What's the matter Danny?" He asked softly.

"I don't feel good." Danny mumbled into Mac's chest.

Mac hugged Danny close to him, unable to hide his smile as Danny tried to cuddle closer to him. Realizing he couldn't get any closer to the older man then he was, Danny laid his head against Mac's chest.

"Are you going to be sick?" Mac asked concerned.

Danny shook his head as he used a fist to rub his eyes. Mac knew that Danny hadn't seen Stella but at that moment he too had forgotten her.

"Come on kiddo; let's get you some water and then get you back to bed." Mac said gently.

Danny seemed to clutch to Mac tighter. Stella, seeing this, got up and got the glass of water for Mac. Mac gave her a grateful smile before taking the glass in his hands and leading Danny out of the room.

Stella waited for a few seconds before following. Having heard Danny say for a second time he didn't feel good she was worried. She watched from the door as Mac gently put Danny's glasses on him and then handed him the water.

Danny took a few tentative sips, making sure he wouldn't get sick, before taking a full drink. As the water hit his stomach he couldn't help but gag though he didn't actually throw up.

Mac sat by his side waiting patiently. When Danny was done drinking his water he started to lay down but was stopped by a voice.

"I got some aspirin out of your cabinet Mac." Stella informed him.

Mac took the offered aspirin and gave it to Danny who was staring at Stella with big owl size eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Stella shooed Mac away from Danny and took back the aspirin.

"Here Danny, take the aspirin and drink some more water." Stella gently ordered.

Danny did as he was told before turning a bright shade of red. Mac couldn't help the chuckle that came to his lips at the sight before him. Just the day before Stella had come close to hitting the younger man, now she was mothering him as best as she could. 'Poor Danny,' Mac though wryly as he watched the younger man turn several more shades of red.

Mac quickly got Stella out of the room and then turned to Danny.

"Don't worry about it Danny; she won't say anything to anyone…I promise." Mac told him.

"She's probably thinks I'm an idiot." Danny groaned.

"No she doesn't," Mac said firmly. "She understands that you're not feeling good. Now, go back to sleep. You and I will be talking soon enough."

Danny paled at that and nodded his head. Mac waited until he heard Danny's breathing even out before leaving the room. When he got back to the kitchen he didn't see Stella so he walked out to living room. Stella was standing there with her coat on.

"I'm gonna go now Mac. Sorry, if I bothered you; I was worried about Danny though."

"And now?" Mac asked.

"I know he's in good hands. Take it easy on him Mac." Stella said softly before she left the apartment.

Mac sighed and sat on the couch. Picking up a book he settled down to read. Since Danny wasn't feeling good at the moment, Mac decided to let him sleep for another hour or two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Danny could feel someone shaking him gently and so he woke up. He swallowed nervously when he saw Mac.

"Hi," Danny said nervously.

"It's time to get up. Take a shower and then take some more aspirin. Come to the kitchen when you're done." Mac ordered.

Danny nodded his head and all too soon found himself once again in Mac's presence. Mac didn't say anything as he served Danny a plain turkey sandwich. Danny at slowly and once he was done he turned to Mac.

"Are we going to talk?" Danny asked.

Mac turned to him slowly. "Yes, but first you owe me some corner time." Mac told him firmly. Mac pointed the corner of the living room where Danny had stood just the week before.

"Mac…" Danny whined. "I don't want to."

Mac steeled himself against Danny's puppy eyes. "Now Danny," Mac said sternly.

"No…please don't make me Mac." Danny again whined.

Mac sighed; he had a feeling it wasn't going to be so easy. Seeing Mac coming to him, Danny tried to turn and walk to the corner…unfortunately for him, Mac reached him before he could.

**SWAT** "OW!" Danny yelped.

The yelp did nothing to deter Mac. He kept the swats up as he walked Danny to the corner. "You are going," **SWAT** "to stand in the corner." **SWAT**

Danny protest the swats, "I was goooiinnngggg"

"I know but I thought you could use a HAND…and an attitude adjustment." Mac told him.

Danny couldn't stop the whimper that came to his lips. Mac took a deep breath knowing that leaving Danny in the corner would be hard…he also knew, though, that he had to follow through with punishments or Danny would never know what to expect or when.

**SWAT **"OW!" Danny yelped.

With that final stinging swat Mac left Danny alone in the corner. As Mac turned his back to Danny, Danny couldn't stop himself vigorously rubbing his stinging backside.

Mac didn't leave Danny in the corner for long…ten minutes to be exact. When the time was over Mac took another deep breathe, steeling himself for what was to come.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Danny, come sit down." Mac said.

Danny, still facing the corner, shook his head.

"Daniel, sit down." Mac ordered.

The young man couldn't help but whimper at hearing his full first name. Danny turned around his face showing both nervousness and fear. Mac gave him a sympathetic and understanding look as he got up and walked to the younger man.

"It's gonna be ok Danny." Mac told him gently as he wrapped an arm around him.

Mac led Danny to the couch and sat down beside him. Pulling the boy close Mac hugged him.

"Let's talk," Mac said gently.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I want to know why you felt you had to test me." Mac told him.

Danny paled at Mac's words. He looked into the older man's eyes, his own pleading for understanding. Mac hugged him again, letting him know silently that everything would be ok.

"Why _were_ you testing me Danny?" Mac asked, genuinely confused.

Danny took a deep breath. 'This could take a while,' he thought to himself.


	4. The Spanking

Danny leaned into Mac's embrace; laying his head against Mac's chest.

"I thought you'd leave me," he murmured.

Mac looked down at the younger man in horror. "Why would you think that?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders but that wasn't what Mac wanted. Mac took hold of the younger man's chin in his hand, forcing him to look up.

"Why would you think I'd leave you Danny?" Mac asked concerned.

Tears came to the younger CSI's eyes. "Everyone else has; why should you be any different? My own family couldn't stand me…why do you?"

Mac was unsure of what to say but still he began to speak, "Danny, I _do_ care about you. I care because I want to and I want to because you are an amazing person…"

"I'm always in trouble." Danny interrupted.

"…who just needs some guidance," Mac finished. "Danny, if I didn't truly care about you, I wouldn't have cared that you went in with the swat team or that you got drunk last night. I also wouldn't be about to punish you either."

Danny bit his lip and looked up at Mac with sad eyes. "Don't suppose you can care less about me huh?"

Mac shook his head with a wry smile. He gently pushed the younger man away from him and then sat on the coffee table so that he could look directly into Danny's eyes.

"I know we've gone over some of the rules but let's go over them all right now. One, you don't talk back to me; that includes telling me, you won't do something…like when I told you to go to the corner. Two, no more cussing; you lost that right when you called Stella that name. Three, you will do what you are told, when you are told. Four, you will act and speak respectively. Do you have any questions?" Mac asked.

"What if I accidentally say like the bad way for dang or heck?" Danny asked.

"I may let it go or I may give you a warning. I don't care if you say dang or heck; any other _big_curse words (think of what he called Stella) and you _will_ be in trouble." Mac answered. "Do you have any other questions before we move on to consequences?"

Danny shook his head. He pulled his knees up to his chin and waited. Mac couldn't help but smile at the child like gesture.

"If you break a rule I think you know what's going to happen. I'll spell it out for you though just in case. If you break a rule in a major way you will be spanked; you will also spend time in the corner. If you cuss you will get your mouth washed out with soap. If you call someone a name besides getting a mouth full of soap you will also get a spanking. For minor things you will stay you're in your room until I let you out or you may be put in the corner. Do you have any questions so far?" Mac asked again.

Danny shook his head. He wanted to yell and scream and protest but he didn't. He found Mac's rules and consequences to be strangely comforting. Mac took a deep breath before continuing.

"Let's talk about being grounded. I know we've discussed it but I want to go over it one more time. I know you have your own place and staying here at home all the time isn't exactly your favorite thing but when you are grounded, you will stay here. You will go to work and you will come home; nothing more. Do you understand?" Mac asked gently.

Danny nodded his head. His mind was once again telling him to cause a fuss, to protest everything Mac had said but his heart was swelling with joy. Mac had continued to refer to his house as home and truth be told for Danny it was true. His own place was just that…a place; Mac's place…that was home.

"One last thing...if you behave the way you did yesterday again, I won't wait till we get home to deal with your behavior. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Mac asked.

"Mac…" Danny began. He couldn't believe his ears. Surely Mac didn't mean…

"I do," Mac answered the unasked question.

Danny nodded his head in understanding. He didn't like it but he wasn't going to fight it.

Mac nodded his head, "Ok then…Danny stand up."

Danny swallowed nervously before complying with Mac's orders. Mac took Danny's spot on the couch; he took a deep breath steeling himself for what was to come.

After having Danny stand directly beside him, Mac looked up at him. "Pants down," he ordered firmly.

Danny blushed, "No! Please Mac…"

"Now Danny," Mac said sternly.

"Mac," Danny started to whine. "Please don't make me."

Mac said nothing as he stared at Danny, clearly waiting for Danny to do as he was told. Blushing Danny complied with Mac's order. When the night pants were at his knees, Mac took hold of his wrist and gently tugged him over his lap.

After getting a firm grasp around Danny's waist Mac quickly swatted him twice.

"Ow!" Danny yelped.

"I don't want to have to tell you twice again." Mac said sternly. Danny nodded his head in understanding. Mac started to swat; Danny jumped at the first one but then didn't show any other signs of distress.

**SWAT, SWAT** "When you are told," **SWAT, SWAT** "not to go in," **SWAT, SWAT** "with the swat team," **SWAT, SWAT** "you listen!" **SWAT, SWAT**

Danny felt the tears falling down his face. He wasn't sure what hurt more...the swats or the disappointment coming from Mac. He wasn't given the chance to think about it any more though as Mac suddenly pulled down his boxers.

"NO!" Danny yelled as he started to first try to pull his boxers back up and then buck; trying his hardest to get off Mac's lap. Mac settled him with two of his hardest swats.

**SWAT, SWAT** "OW! Mac…no, that hurts!"

"Settle down, unless you want them all that hard." Mac warned.

Danny instantly settled down. He knew Mac wasn't quiet done with him and the thought of the harsh swats was enough to deter his behavior. Mac didn't waste a second longer before he started to swat again.

**SWAT, SWAT** "Stella and Flack," **SWAT, SWAT** "care about you." **SWAT, SWAT** "As do I," **SWAT, SWAT** "which is why," **SWAT, SWAT** "you WILL obey us," **SWAT, SWAT** "at all times." **SWAT, SWAT** "If you think," **SWAT, SWAT** "we're being unfair," **SWAT, SWAT** "talk to us." **SWAT, SWAT**

By now Danny had to fight back the sobs that came to his mouth. He couldn't stop most of the whimpers that came to his lips though. He knew he deserved what he got but it still hurt.

Mac had to once again steel himself for the next part to come. Reaching into the side of the couch he pulled out a hairbrush…a flat wooden one, which he had hidden before Danny had woken up.

"This is the second time you've put yourself in danger by disobeying an order. I don't want to see you hurt again let alone killed. I really hope there's not a third time Daniel Jay. If there is instead of the twelve you'll be getting with the brush you'll get the whole spanking with it." Mac said firmly.

Danny didn't have time to process Mac's words let alone try to protest before Mac brought the hairbrush to meet with the younger man's backside.

**SMACK, SMACK** "NO!" **SMACK, SMACK ** "OW! Please Mac…" ** SMACK, SMACK ** "NO! I'm sorry!" ** SMACK, SMACK ** "OW…MAC!" ** SMACK, SMACK ** "Ahh!"

Danny hung his head and began to sob. Mac finished the last two smacks quickly. When he was done he threw the hairbrush onto the other sofa in the room and began to rub circles on Danny's back.

"Shh…it's ok Danny; I've got you." He murmured gently.

When Danny's sobs quieted to soft cries, Mac pulled up his boxers and night pants. Danny's tears started up again so Mac quickly turned him over and sat Danny on his lap, making sure the boy's backside didn't rest on anything.

"I'm so sorry Mac." Danny cried.

"Alls forgiven baby boy…I promise you." Mac said gently. He pulled Danny closer and let the boy cry on his shoulder.

"Please don't hate me!" Danny begged causing Mac's heart to break.

"Look at me…Danny, look at me." Mac ordered. Danny looked up, barely meetings Mac's eyes. "I don't hate you kiddo; I could never hate you. You made a mistake and you paid for it. I'm not going to leave you either. You're stuck with me now."

Danny laughed at that as he rubbed his eyes with his fist. Mac smiled at him as he helped the boy stand. Together they walked to Danny's room where he once again found himself asleep…Mac at his side.

** EPILOGUE **

That night Mac made hamburgers for supper so that he and Danny could take the food into the living room. It was a gesture that Danny was grateful for. It wasn't until he awoke the next morning that Danny thought about Stella and what he was gonna do about sitting as it still hurt to do so. It was one fear he didn't have to worry about. Flack and Stella kept Danny busy…so busy he never sat down. Danny had been embarrassed but neither of them said anything about it; Stella acted like nothing had ever happened between the two of them…something Danny was grateful for.

After a week everything was back to normal; Danny had even been ungrounded. His first overtime case he was ordered to stay outside the building…he did. When a fellow CSI tried to argue with him, Mac's words played in his head, "I won't wait till we get home to deal with your behavior." Danny shuddered as he walked away. 'It's never gonna happen.' He thought to himself. After work that first night free, he, Flack, Stella, and Adam went out for a beer. After an hour Danny laid some money on the table. "I'm gonna head home." He told them. After good nights were said Danny hopped in a cab. When they pulled up to the apartment he couldn't help but smile, "Home sweet home."

**THE END**


End file.
